


Death Doesn't Discriminate, Between the Sinners and the Saints

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, Angst, Blood, Bombs, Brought to you by Vee's intrusive thoughts!, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Whump, title from hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Why could he hear distant ringing?
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Death Doesn't Discriminate, Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Hazzah sorry my fics have been so short lately, I'm working on something big (so far it's around 20,000 words rip) so that's been taking most of my time

There was a distant ringing.

Where was it coming from?

He tried to speak but he couldn't hear his own voice.

His vision was blurry and everything he saw was only colorful smudges.

Except the left side of his vision was completely dark.

Red liquid was coming down and over his eye. 

Huh. He was bleeding. 

And not just on his head. 

He could feel is all over him.

There was someone in front of him.

A red and black smudge.

She was saying something, and by reading her lips he could make out 'bomb.'

Oh. That's right. The akuma.

The ringing was slowly starting to fade away and he could hear what he himself was saying now, but faintly.

"Where's my family?" He whispered, stumbling to get up and out of the rubble.

Why was his back burning so much?

Why was everything hurting so much?

  


What happened?

  


"Marc-explosion-Nathaniel-get out-" Came the broken voice of Ladybug once more.

  


Marc rubbed his eyes.

  


He fell over onto his knees.

  


It hurt.

  


Ladybug leaned forward and helped the man up.

  


She wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

  


He tripped over his feet over and over.

  


Ladybug was worried.

  


"Where is my family?" He asked again, ringing going away so he was able to hear the chaos.

  


"Nathaniel is with Chat Noir. You're daughter is-"

  


She cut off.

  


Because Marc leaped forward and out of her grasp.

  


Because Nathaniel was just a few feet ahead of him.

  


He was starting to remember.

  


The akuma could plant bombs.

  


Akuma's never wanted to kill when he was a teen.

  


But now they did.

  


And this one wanted to destroy Earth.

  


So it started at Paris.

  


Marc and his family were trying to leave.

  


And a bomb was dropped at their feet.

  


He shoved his family away and turned his back on it.

  


It must have exploded.

That must be why his back was burning.

  


And why everything was in agony

  


But he had to make sure Nathaniel was okay.

  


"Rainbow-" He heard him say upon looking up and seeing his husband.

  


He was limping, so he couldn't run.

  


Marc gave a weak grin.

  


Nathaniel was okay.

  


"Where's-"

  


"She's okay." Nath interrupted, knowing that he was going to ask about their daughter.

  


"Good..." Marc responded, feeling Ladybug come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

  


The edges of his vision was turning black.

  


"Good..." His knees buckled and he fell onto his side.

  


People screamed.

  


He felt Ladybug roll him over.

  


Water was dripping onto his face.

  


Was it raining?

No. Nathaniel was there.

Crying.

What was this feeling?

Was he..dying?

"I love you..." He mumbled.

Was this the last time he was ever going to say that?

"Marc-" Nath started before getting choked up.

Why was everything getting so bright?

Why was all the words and calls of the people around him fading?

He really was dying.

Right now.

  


The ringing came back.

He wasn't ready.

But death waited for no one.

Everything went dark.

Marc Anciel-Kurtzburg was dead.


End file.
